


Left Outside

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Fruits Basket
Genre: Angst and Feels, Community: fanfic100, Gen, Introspection, Loneliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-09-17
Updated: 2006-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:21:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27665350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: Some days, Rin wondered if she was really human





	Left Outside

**Author's Note:**

> For my Fanfic100 table prompt "Outsides"

Rin stood outside of Gure-nii’s house, watching through the window. She refused to call him stupid sensei, even if Haru now did it. The inside was brightly lit, and she could see Haru and the others - Yuki and Kyo, obviously, but also Momiji, Kisa, and Hiro. Plus that girl.

Rin had even overheard Kagura and Ritsu-nii talking about about her a few days ago. All of them, even Kagura and Ritsu, were flocking to that girl’s side. It made no sense! Why were they all rushing around her? And why was Rin left on the outside, watching them?

It wasn’t because she was a girl; Kagura and Kisa were besotted with her too. And Ritsu had told Kagura an insipid story about the girl accepting him as a girl first, and then as a man. So it wasn’t just that she was seeking out the male members of the zodiac, or they her.

No, something else was at work here. Ayame and Hatori knew her - Kureno was the only one who hadn’t fallen under her spell, and he never left Akito’s side. All the others, though - they loved her, and she claimed to love them. Well Rin would not be fooled! Rin would not let this girl pretend to love her too!

She would remain vigilant, and when the girl showed her true colors, Rin would protect Haru from her. That was the reason that Rin stayed outside, watching. The only reason.


End file.
